Behind the Past
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: What if you discover something in ones attic? To save the people she loves she find a diary that contains Info, who Suki Sohma?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_____________

Anyone who knows me knows i write a lot of Inuyasha fan-fictions, and at least 1 Harry Potter. But I had this story sitting in a notebook for over 2 long years. I have fallen also inlove with Fruit Basket. Don't worry fans of 'Undream' that one will be worked on. I hope everyone enjoys what I have to write peace!

___________________

She sat there her hands to the ground waiting for him to say something. She came all this way after she found out about a lot of things about the family secrets. There was more then what anyone would of thought. It would be a nightmare about what would be revealed to the naked eyes and so she came. Waiting to be talked to, only lights were that of a candle sitting next to him and the full moon beaming down, but the clouds at times hid the moon so she couldn't see his face.

"You are sure?" He spoke coldly. She knew he hated her, everyone told her about it more then once. She didn't care, she would come anyways to make the trade.

"Yes," she calmly said.

"Tell me first how you came up on this information then Tohru Honda." he said laying there.

"Well it started........"

______

"Hey Kyo you want something to eat?" it was morning time, she was carring laundery around.

"Its such a sunny day why don't cha go outside and lay around?" He said, watching her walk past her.

"Oh my, you are right Kyo, but things don't get done by themselves though." she said smiling. When she looked down and notice there wasn't much laundry to be done. Well that put a damper on things, no laundry today. She enter the kitchen and started to cook.

"My Miss Honda you seem to making something good perhaps?" It was Yuki.

"Oh Yuki, you say such nice things. I am just making breakfast thats all." she said waving at him, but he sat down at the table noticing tea already set. He shook his head, she knew when to make the tea for him.

"What do you plan on doing today?" he spoke kindly to her when she turn to give him a small plate. She sat another few plates of food waiting on the other men.

"Well I plan on doing laundry, but I don't have enough for just one load so I thought I go into the attic and clean up a bit." she said smiling.

"Oh good luck with that, knowing Shigura he dosn't throw anything out that involves the family. You may have a lot on your hands." he said closing his eyes giving his smile.

"What does Shigura do?" talking about the man he walks in.

"Oh i plan on cleaning the attic and Yuki tells me you don't throw things away?" she said.

"Oh yes, I figure this has to be something of value up there for us to remember our past by."He said walking to the drawers then to the table. He handed her a antique key. "Thats the only room that has never been touched, except when I got up there to put things up. I beleive it been over twelves years since I been up there."

"Oh? What you put up there?"

"Some old family photos, knick knacks. No one really misses around here." he said with a smile.

"Well I better get busy then shouldn't I?" she stood up with the key in her hand.

____________

Walking to the room was hard, she had to walk up a lot twist and turn of stair . She was glad that she had gone ahead and brought some cleaning supplies and something to drink. When she reached the door it looked so old, she slid the key into the lock and seen how perfect is still fitted after all those years. She turn it and it seem to open by itself from one little push.

She walked, "Oh my," the room looked so huge. She put the stuff down and looked around, so much to look at to learn. There were mirrors, clothes, dolls, little children toys. Paintings, but one painting stood out of them all. Whe removed the cobweb that clung to it. "She so beautiful." She said Looking closer to the painting she smiled and wore a blue velvet dress. Torhu decided then to start with this era.

Taking the painting carfully she went to the window and open it. Nothing stirred from its place. She turn to the painting and started to lightly clean it up. Her hair was that of a rich dark brown color, while her eyes were clear chrystal green. She smiled with no pain, but her eyes show saddness. Then she started on the rest of the painting two young boys stood there unhappy. One boy looked had dark blue eyes and cream color hair, while the other boy look like Yuki. "So you are the great grandmother I was told about." she whispered. But she remembered no one told her the name of the grandmother. She return the painting, but try to keep it in the sun light.

Tohru continue to clean, she got a hold of maybe twenty odd mirrors and clean them and dusted her self, each mirror had some one name on it, but always a Sohma, which belonged to most to the females in the family. She then moved them to the side. Painting were next, which was hard you must be carful not to destroy them.

She learn a lot, by looking at the names that were under them, a lot of them were Males with Children and some with females with children, but most of the females didn't have names under the paintings just as the first one she cleaned off. Very few were both male and female with children, and most of them looked as though they couldn't smile at all. Painting that she seen either show regret, sorrow, anger, or lust. But only one stood out and that was the lady with velvet blue dress with a smile.

She must of lost track of time when Yuki and Kyo voices could be heard, they were once again fighting.

"Stupid Rat I told you I could come and get her!"

"Well Cat you told me you would also help her clean and to find out you were out back practicing." He said. "Ms Honda been up here all day cleaning."

She continue to clean when she heard the door open and they were quiet, she turn to them and notice there reaction to the painting. They looked unhappy to see her hanging there, Yuki looked more unhappy then Kyo did. "Hi guys something wrong?"

"I thought Shigura got rid of that painting, and her things." Yuki said pointing to the female with a smile.

"Yea," Kyo agreed.

"Oh if you guys don't like it I will just take it down then." she went to stand up.

"No, as long as it stays out of my sight I don't care." Yuki said, but he changed to "Torhu I know that you been so busy Kyo and I made dinner for you. PLease join us as Shigura is already down there waiting on us."

She stood up and started walking down stairs with the young men, taking the last look at the picture of the younge women smiling with her two little boys.

____________

Eating Torhu couldn't help but think about that paintig on the wall of the two little boys. Kyo and Yuki didn't seem to like it, but they allowed her to keep it up, she thought of moving that picture to her room. It didn't look as depress as it did look. "Yuki, Kyo who is that women in the picture?"

They looked at each other, "Her name is Suki. Everyone in the zodiac blames her for the curse that is set on us." Shigura started. "She beautiful isn't she?"

"Oh very, her beauty could be compare to Yuki handsome face." she said with a slight blush. She notice how jealous Kyo gotten, "but her eyes remind me of Kyos fire." Then Yuki show something she never seen before.

Shigura laughed. "Well if thats just it, she was a beauty. Everyone wanted her, but she fell for one man and well no one knows who that was. Someone inside the family, thin out blood like a 5th cousin. Sad really and she and the rest were cursed when she refused to marry the man outsdie of the family."

"So? Her duty was to pay respect to the head of the family." Yuki said, sipping his tea.

"But all she did was follow her heart, whats wrong with love?"

"Like I said, no one knows for sure what had happen, just we know she the blame for all the curse that fell on us." Shigura said.

"I blame her only because she is the year of the rat!" Kyo said looking at the rat, and rat looked at the cat.

_Poor Suki,_ "Who are the boys?"

"That we know very little of Torhu. I think one was name Lee, and the other Cio." He said smiling, "We don't know anything about the father, he seem to disappeared or banished. Either way we don't know anything about it. We respect her privacy and let her stuff stay up there. Besides there a lock on one of them we can't open, i just don't bother with it. Akito refuses to listen to anything with Suki anyway."

"Oh," she said and started to eat.

"Miss Honda, you seem so intrested into all this."

"Well if she has a secret, maybe it could lead to breaking the curse." She took a drink of her tea.

"So, you plan on ending the day then and relax?" Kyo said taking a bite.

"Oh no, I have so much to do." She hurried to finish up her food and put the dishes in the sink to clean them. She wave and continue on her way to the attic until she bump into Hatsuharu who seemed on his way to the kitchen. "Hello Hatsuharu."

"Hey Torhu, how it going?" he must of been white Hatsuharu.

"I am fine, going to clean more of the attic."

"More? Isn't Kyo or Yuki going to help?"

"Oh I do it myself, why?" thats when she notice he was turning black.

"THey need to be helping you Torhu."

"Its fine," she walked off patting Hatsuharu shoulder. She continue to walk to the attic a few more hours of cleaning wouldn't hurt nothing. She probly sleep better tonight.

When she reach the attic she started to try to move the trunks around, which were hard cause most of them were very heavy. She instead decided to go through them and air out whatever was in it, most were unlock some were locked with two or three locks, just her luck. She then started to seprate them that way, one with locks one with out locks, seem more easier. "I hope Shigura has keys to these?" If anything she started to dust the chest off.

She came to a pale pink, with blue design flowers with a name "Suki Sohma" When she thought she open the chest she notice it was locked. Her hope just fell in hope to find about something, a letter maybe to see about the curse. When she sat down in frustration she looked over and notice a dress lay crumbled. She hurried to stand up and walk over to see it was on a hanger. She walked over to what little sunlight she had and allow the dress to breath a little. She recognized the dress to be Suki's dress from the picture.

It was more beautiful then the picture could of been painted. The dress showed she was a tall woman. She touched the dress with her finger tips, blue silk, with tiny ruffles. She notice then the dress had no sleeves really, just made to cling to the women body. Someone had to have this made for her had to love her so much to order to allow such a dress she ran her finger down the dress something poked her and she jerked her finger to find blood.

She panic of the thought of getting blood on the dress that had to be so old, she searched for any blood that could of gotten on the dress, to her stress, a small drip of her blood did get on the dress. "Oh no, what am i going to do?" She remember how the Sohma reacted, like they didn't care. Especially Suki things, but she did, Suki seem so beautiful and she seem so happy.

She turn to see if she could find what pricked her, and there it dangled in the dress was the key.

_______________

R&R

Nikki-hanyou


	2. Chapter 2 Chest

Chapter 2 The Chest

Torhu laid in her bed, looking at the small strange key. The key itself wasn't the color of brass or just plain steal, it was blue just as the dress was. She kept it hidden for what some odd reason. Does this mean that Suki always wore blue to hide the key from everyone eyes? So the real question was should she open the chest that may contain the information she needed.

"Oh Torhu, she was keeping that chest closed for a reason. And to hide a key under her dress meant drastic measures to insure that it would not be found." She heard a knock on the door to hide the key under her pillow and turn. "Yes?"

Shigura open the door and walked in. "Torhu, you asked for keys?" he stood there dangling what may have been over hundred different key. She felt a huge sweat drop from her head. "Not to fret my flower. They have names of who they belong to, sad enough though Suki never left one for hers." he walked over and hand them over. "Make sure they get back to me OK Torhu?"

"Always Shigura." she said with a smile on her face. She look at the keys. "Was anyone looking for her key?"

"Yes, we figured she left something of value of her life, but she kept herself in the dark. Sadly, but not to fret, we think Akito wants her things moved to the Sohma house ASAP." He said, turning to walk away.

That told her she didn't have time to look at everyone else things. Not to mention they will see the blood on her dress. She hurried up stairs to the attic to find the dress that still hung. She hurried to grab it and gentle put it in a box so not to ruin or wrinkle it as much as possible.

"Oh Ms. Honda were you going in such a rush." she had flew past Yuki to stop and look at him.

"I have an errand to run Yuki. I will see you later." she took off running again holding the precious cargo in her arms. She knew of one person who special in dress and that was Ayame.

Reaching the shop she walked in slowly noticing they were not even close to open yet. "Hello?" she whispered. Someone had to be here the lights were on.

"The shop is not open yet, please come back soon." it was Ayame voice.

"Ayame, its me Torhu, I have a request or a favor."

Soon he came from the back. "Torhu, ask your heart desire sweet!" He ran up to old her hand that was free. "What are you holding?"

"Well, you see I was cleaning the attic and I cut my finger. I got it on a dress." she took the dress out and he gasped.

"Oh Suki old dress, such a wonder taste she had when alive. Where the blood?" He said taking to hang it up so he could look at it better. So everyone knew the dress so well. She pointed at the small drop, "Oh well such a talent I have." He turn "Mine, please come and look at this small blood."

A young girl came out happy and skipping, she looked at the blood on the dress. Torhu told everything to Mine and how yesterday she hurt her finger. Leaving the part of the key out though."This blood on the dress can't be Torhu's." Mine said. "This blood is so old, the dress can still be saved, if take properly care of."

This put a confusion face on not just Torhus, but Ayame's also. "Ayame, no one wants to talk about Suki, but how did she pass away?"

"That we don't know Torhu, we just know she left and word she died. Her things just showed up on the door maybe twelve years ago. She been gone since the 1800s none of her things were found." Ayame said sadly. "The story goes that one night she either ran away or been kidnapped cause she refused to listen to the head of the house."

Walking home holding the box in her arms. How sad to hear that no one really knew what happen to Suki. She was hated by everyone. "Poor Suki," Torhu said. "No one even tried to figure you out." When she reached the home she walk to see everyone sitting in the room staring at her.

"Ayame called." Shigura said. "You upset him with a dress. Suki dress, what caused you to take it to him?"

"I thought I ruined her dress. Its so old, and pretty that I couldn't help but try to fix it right." She said.

"We don't know Suki this is true, but Ayame takes her story to heart thinking she done no wrong. This upsets him, but it does anger everyone else little flower." He sigh, "We know you mean no harm to us, but this is person you seek, she gone. Don't worry about her things. Akito having someone come get them tomorrow." He looked at her clenching the box to her chest. "Maybe you can keep that dress."

"Thank you." she whispered, everyone turn to him in surprised. He was going to allow her to keep something of someones who betrayed them?

"In fact why don't you go try on the dress so we can see what it looks like on you?" Shigura smiled.

She turn to go to her room to change into the dress. It would be hard only because she knew she wasn't as tall as Suki. When she put it on, she notice how well it fitted around her curves. She allowed her hair to hang lose. She walked down the stairs to go into the rooms where the Somhas were sitting and waiting.

Shigura, dropped his tea cup, while Yuki and Kyo were once arguing and now stopped to stare at the girl in front of them. "Suki?" they thought they were now staring at a ghost in front of them. This confused Torhu on their stare and why Shigura had called her Suki.

"How does it look?"

Yuki spoke, "She looks a lot like Suki." She looked at him confused at this, he didn't like Suki at all.

"Hey," Kyo said looking away. "You look beautiful in that dress, if I were you I wouldn't wear it out in public." he said, this gave Yuki and Shigura a surprise look.

She turn to leave, leaving the Sohma men to talk.

"How is it possible that she looks just like Suki?" Yuki said, his confusion was in his voice.

"Well rumor had it that Torhu maybe a Sohma. Rather or not that is true we can not be for sure." Shigura said.

She hurried to take a mirror and see what they saw. Her face, her figure everything about her had been in that painting. Everything but her eyes, Suki eyes held sadness and anger, while her eyes held happiness. "Oh Suki, I shouldn't be wearing you dress." she said, turning to take off the dress she thought she heard a female voice call her name, when she turn around she saw that her reflection seem different.

"Oh Torhu, you are keeping my key a secret." her voice seem dark, but warm at the same time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, don't be. No one would give me the time to find what is of me." She said. Her voice didn't change. "I promise what you seek of me is what you want. After all we are all one of the same Torhu." Then she was gone.

Could she of just Imagen seeing Suki, talking to her. No one from the dead could come back out of middle of no where. She hurried to take off the dress, into her old clothes. She hung the dress up and look at it. Thats strange, she went closer, she could of sworn the blood drop was gone. That Ayame had gotten the blood out of the dress.

Turning to get the key from her pillow, she couldn't be help just to stare at the small little key. Leaving the dress to hang she walked out of her room and went up to the attic. The door was already left open, she slowly walked in to find Yuki standing there staring at the painting. She hurried to put the key in her skirt pocket in hopes he didn't turn around.

"Hello Yuki, what you doing up here?" she said happy. Hoping he changed his mind over Suki.

"I wanted a better look at Suki and her boys." He said putting a hand to his chin in a thought. "Its funny how one of the boys look just like me, and you look like her." he said. "I would think you a re carnation to the women, your looks are exact when you put on that dress." His voice held no emotion when he said it.

"Sad no one knows much of Suki and her two boys."

"Well all in fair, we know more about her boys. They lived in the house, they were taken from her when the curse was put on everyone." he said.

"Which boy is who?" she said looking at the painting hanging so brightly in the sun.

"Well as a guess one that looks like me is Lee and the other is Cio." He said pointing, He just kept staring at the painting.

"Yuki, I didn't think I be seeing you up here, especially over Suki Painting." she said. With a smile.

He looked at her and smiled, that looked forced to her. "So many stories on her Miss Honda that I always wonder which is true." but he looked at the painting once more. " Is she truly the devil that put the curse on us, or was she just so innocent that someone was wanting to take that life she wanted away from her."

"You know why Ayame seems to love her so much?"

"That I can't say, only that she had multi talents to make everyone lover her, but at the end no one wanted to be near her." He said, "But Ayame seems to love her all the same." With that he turn and left leaving her alone to her own thoughts.

Not a second to long she try to look for the chest that belonged to her, to the one everyone had mixed feeling for. When she found the chest of Pink with velvet she moved it to the sun, which was very heavy to push. She sat there looking at the chest like it could speak the truth to her at that very moment.

R&R

Nikki~Hanyou


	3. Chapter 3 Letters Of Past

Chapter 3 Letters Of Past

Torhu looked at the chest, she slowly crept to it, as if it would jump at her and spit fire in her face. She brought the key out shaking hands. What could be in this chest that she, Suki, would hide? She hid the key not trusting it with no one. Not including her things popped up middle of no where twelve years ago!

She stuck the key in the slot and turned it slowly hear the click sound it suppose to make. That sound sounded so loud to her like thunder on a clear day. Watching as the lock and key fell to the floor, she had to remind herself that tomorrow all her,Suki, things would be taken away and she would never get to see what was inside it.

She open it slowly and on the top of everything was a letter.

_Dearest Suki, my Rose petal_

_I long to hold you in my arms. But I know the forbidden that is kept. Our family will not allow us to be together for you to be married to a man of hate. It saddens me farther to know you are to reunite the Sohma's and the Dio's together. How could they give you to that man who craves none stop blood and taboo! If he doesn't get his way you may pay the price_

_With Love Your Laying Tiger_

"She did love someone." she said sadly. She pulled another letter out.

_Suki Sohma _

_You are to report to the home to get ready to meat Dio Kiosk. Do not be late this time Suki, or price will pay on your head._

_Head of House Sohma_

She felt more terrible to find out that she was threaten. Her life was in continuing circles of emotions! How horrible to live in such a life where she must please everyone but her own feelings. She had to sacrifice for what? Everyone happiness, for their own personal use? "Suki, I feel awful for you." she set the note down.

Looking through her things, made her feel like she went to the past. She held in her hand a sketch book titled "Cherry Blossom Winter". "A Unique title" she whispered. She slowly open it up to find a sketched dragon curling up around a Cherry Blossom tree, with fire breathing out.

Other sketches were that of snow covered grounds, a cemetery, trees, some bushes, houses and she paused. She turn the the book a bit, a man? She had sketched a man with beautiful features, he looked so kind and gentle full of love. This must have been 'Laying Tiger' her love. His body was that that could be compared to the great Hercules.

"You had taste in men Suki." She giggled. She turn the page to find another man. Built great, his eyes seem scary, full of rage, a monster killer. One that wouldn't mind drinking someone blood. His grin screamed death, a tormentor. "Oh no, no wonder you didn't want to be with him Suki." She looked down to notice the name ' _Dio'. _Under the name. "Such a monster in a human form."

Torhu shut the book and put it to the side. She started to go through more things, pictures of everyone in the family. Some of them looked like Shigura, or even Akito. She came across, a large looking book. The fear of touching it cause it might break was in her heart, but she was curious what could be in that book.

Reaching down to touch it, it felt like velvet, the color of blue with a silk ribbon as the trim for it. A gold heart impressed into the middle, while on the corners held a soft red with roses on all four. She turn it to find a lock on it. "A Dairy perhaps?" She whispered. She turn it to the front to notice something in the heart, rubbing it gentility not to ruin it her name 'Suki' wrote in beautiful cursive letters.

She heard footsteps, and arguing. Oh no! She looked at all her stuff on the ground, they couldn't be coming to get the chest right now could they? She hurried to put the things nicely putting the things back in the chest not to break or destroy the delicate stuff that was kept over the years in the chest. She hurried to shut it locked it. When she looked down, noticing she forgotten the dairy, she hid it under other clothing.

"I told you, you damn rat to leave it to me! I would get her!"

"Well Cat, I find it my responsibility cause I left her up here alone."

"Well it is your fault, but I said I would get her so turn back now you stupid rat!"

She turn to look interested into someone else's things, she hurried to read 'Sia Sohma' Hurry to unlock the chest quietly. She started to go through her things. When she heard the footsteps hit the attic floor.

"Miss Honda, would you like to come down stairs and join us for tea?"

"Oh my, why yes Yuki it be a pleasure. I am hoping the Kyo would join us too?" she turn to look at Kyo who looked away in thought.

"Sure why the hell not." he said.

She stood up looking down at the now open chest, something caught her eyes. "I want to make sure this chest gets re closed properly guys. I will meet you down soon OK?"

"Sure don't take forever." Kyo said turning to leave.

"If you are sure Miss Honda," he said following the cat out of the attic.

She hurried bending down. A letter from Suki!

_Dearest Sia_

_We have been friends for such a long time. I can no longer bring hurt into your heart. It is just dangerous to know what you know of me at this point. Please understand Sia, my dearest friend, that I may not write you no more. I pray for you and your new born child to stay safe and that Head Sohma will not harm you two. An to keep my precious Lee safe. My youngest need the protection more then anything from this cold,cold family._

_Your loving friend Suki Sohma_

Torhu didn't know what more to say, something was wrong between this letter and the letter she had read to be Suki's. She wanted Lee to be safe and not her other child. What was wrong with her? She hurried putting everything back in order shut the chest. Grabbing the Dairy she hurried to run down the stairs into the her bedroom and hid it. Guilt ate at her that she took something knowing that chest would be gone tomorrow morning. She continued to tea and drank with a smile on her face.

Suki? She was once a mystery....now she became a bigger mystery then before. She didn't love both her children the same, she loved Lee more, her youngest son. The one who looked like Yuki. The sketches in her book of the men, how fearful of the other, while he looked so calm and loved. The one that was so full of love didn't have a name, while the monster had one.

She drank her tea, and nod. She spoke softly to everyone, they didn't know what she did. How right now she was hiding a truth from there eyes and ears. How guilt right now was eating her her.

_Its OK Torhu, I will keep you safe, I promise to protect you from any harm that those Sohmas will do. _Her voice spoke to her and her alone, no one heard or even looked around to find that voice. She knew it was Suki, making a promise.

Nikki~Hanyou

Thank You everyone who so far added this story as their either favs or on alert. I have been working and thinking of this story for two long years. To finally see it come to life, and everyone enjoying it makes me feel happy and full of joy.


	4. Chapter 4 Sia Sohma is WHAT?

Chapter 4 Sia Sohma is WHAT?

I am so sorry! I had this nearly half way complete when my 2 year old got ahold of the computer and erased it all! I need to give her more credit when leaving the computer alone, she knows more about it seems then I do. I hope you enjoy this!

Laying in bed she couldn't sleep just yet. Looking at the diary she wish could open it to find out of the secrets. She turn the little book in her hands looking at it more closely. By the way it looked it was hand crafted. Someone really loved and cared for her. She looked at one for herself and notice how expensive they were to own one with only 25 pages. "Someone cared Suki to have it made for your thoughts" could have been Laying Tiger?

Maybe could could have a friend pick the lock? No then her friend that once was in a gang who finally left that behind might look down on her. She didn't like this very much.

The voices seem to come when she felt guilty, so did that make her crazy? Or just so guilt ridden that she had to make that voice appear and made it into Suki's voice speaking to her. If that was true, then what? She sighed and turn around still looking at the diary in hand.

She could sneak up stairs to the attic to find the key to the diary. No someone could wake up and see her. Then what? She have to explain why she was up, and she was never a good lier. Suki's things would be leaving in the morning and then what? She was going to be stuck with a diary she couldn't even open.

She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to over come her. After all sleep is the key to successful thoughts right? "Poor Suki, if only we knew more about you. Why you left, why you loved Lee over Cio. How you come to love Laying Tiger. If you were murder, or die of natural old age. Suki, so many questions and yet none of them can be answered." she sigh and allowed the sleep to take over.

_I Promise nothing will get you my Torhu Honda_

Morning, it was sunny and snowy? It was spring not winter, "Suki, you here?" a male voice rang out. Suki? She wasn't Suki, she was Torhu, she wanted to yell but something stopped her. She turn around her blue dress swerved when she turn to see a tall sliver blue hair male came to the door. His loving eyes looked down at her.

"Laying Tiger," She spoke softly.

"Tell me, he is treating you gratefully." he came through and held her warmly.

She pulled back quickly, her cheeks heating up of the touch of his voice. "Gratefully? You know how that man is. I am not yours. . . ."

"The allow us to run Rose Petals. Run away from this family, from that monster of a husband you had to marry!"

Turning her back, "Dishonor what you speak! Dishonor the family, Dishonor my husband!" Tears ran like rain down her cheeks. Turn back looking at him, "How can you look at me with your eyes, touch me with your hands? I am another mans bride, another mans wife. Yet you speak you love me." she breath deeply. "That monsters child grows in my belly." She started hitting his chest, "Hate me, hate me Laying Tiger, do not love me no more."

He pulled her back, "Never hate Suki, only love. We have seen each other in that garden but when you were just a little girl. I remember those eyes looking at me. Begging me to notice you. I am already dishonor this family my 5th cousin when I spoke love to you and you only." he said coming close to kiss her.

"Miss Honda you awake?"

'Yuki?' that voice, it was Yuki.

"Miss Honda, you feeling ill?" he was outside her door.

She looked at her clock, a hour before school, yea early, but she was always up before everyone else making breakfast. "I'm coming," she called out

"Hey Rat, move out of the way!" She heard Kyo he must be angry not having breakfast ready.

She grabbed the diary and looked at it once more, to only slide it under the pillow. She started getting dress when she turn to see the dress glittering in the sun. How beautiful to wear such a dress of blue. Torhu looked in the mirror to put ribbons in her hair, when a woman of brown hair stood before her.

"Torhu, never feel guilty, for love only happens once." She was gone.

She heard people moving things. _Hurry watch them take those things_ She did in fact run out of the room to watch them not even caring a bit about the chest that belonged to Suki.

"Suki's things,"

"Oh yes, I told them to be careful with her things, but Akito doesn't care one bit. Saying if she disgrace this family why care about her dead things." Shigura sighed, to only turn away. "Come prepare for school. Yuki, Kyo, Torhu come come now." all he said.

How could they just do that to those things? Torhu thought they were taking them to learn more about her, not destroy what was left.

"Why such a interest in Suki?" she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Well from what I know, everyone seem to have different emotions about her and Akito wants to rid of it for some reason to another." Yuki spoke

"I think we should of just burn her things, what good is to have those things if they are no longer in use." Kyo barked, or more liked hissed.

No one seem to really care, so thought Torhu, but she did. Her things were tossed up in the attic without care, and then tossed into a car without a second reaction. It seem like no one had a reaction about Suki. Other then when she dress in that blue dress.

"Miss Honda, you ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." she continued her thoughts to herself.

Pouring the soy sauce in the skillet was to keep her mind busy along with all the cooking. School didn't keep her mind off Suki, and the thing she loved was cooking and that didn't help not once. She had burn three things of rice and try the fourth to only brown them. What have she done? At this rate she could starve everyone in the house.

"Torhu, you must still be upset after this morning, with Suki things being tossed around. How about we just order something out for once and you take a break." Shigura said kindly. She turn off the stove and started to do the dishes.

'Could it really bother me so much? Someone I never had anything to do with, no blood related and I care about her things?'

_You want them free_ 'Oh no that voice, block it, block it.' _"Please Torhu, help me. I want to protected you from everyone who wants to stop you_ How could a voice protect her from everyone else? Whats there to protect her from? No one would harm her, but Akito, and he refused to even look at her.

"Hey what do you plan on doing? Just staring at the water in the sink?" She turn to see Kyo.

"No, I plan on going to the attic and do more cleaning, is there something you need me to do?" She smiled.

He gave her a look that pretty much said, 'I don't know about you' "Have fun, don't push yourself. Of there something heavy you want moved you come and get me you hear?"

"Oh yes." She said.

Walking up stairs seem a little more easier then the last few times. Reaching the top she went straight to Sia chest and open it. Looking through it she found pictures, more letters and a frame picture of the family. A Husband two boys and three girls. None of them looked at all happy in the picture except Sia. This strike odd to Torhu, how Suki and Sia had smiled while everyone else frown. She looked at the picture again, then looked at the painting on the wall that was left behind. "Twins!"

Sia and Suki were twin girls. She flipped through the pictures and notice on some of the pictures the way Sia's eyes looked. They were different, Sia and Suki had switched places, they were not just best friends they were sisters, and they switched lives at times.

Thats when she put the picture down to find a small wooden box. Look like it was cut with a bad knife titled 'Sia and Suki Sohma Sins'. She removed the lid and saw papers, letters confessing to each other of something.

_Suki _

_I have done your deed knowing how you love that man. Now I must continue in your place for nine months, for I am with child. I am sorry, I beg do not leave my children unwanted, for your love came by and I told him I was with that monster child. Understand this Suki, he wishes for you more._

_Sia_

Cio wasn't Suki child, he belonged to Sia. This made things more complicated, and why did they switch lives to just to make things worse.

_Sia_

_I don't know what will happen to me, I am with my own child. Dio almost caught me and my love in bed. I am now with child which he thinks its his. I must leave at once._

_Suki_

Things just seem more complicated then last. These two women created things in this family that could go down as a scandle. Switching lives, having other mens children, secret desires, but nothing was explain about the curse. "I will read one more."

_Sia, _

_I found a secret of Dio and my love. If you wish to know more you have to read my thoughts. After all you know the key to my thoughts are in my rock garden where I ponder all day and nights under the cherry tree._

_Suki_

The secret she may have been looking for. She left the diary for Sia, but she may of never gotten it for it was in Suki Chest. More twist and turns.

I'm sorry, once again I also need to inform that I may not write for two weeks. I have my daughters to b-day to plan and 4th July celebration. ty


	5. Chapter 5 to much to deal with

Chapter 5 To much 2 Deal with

Four days has past since the letter she read on how to find the key. A riddle of sort that was shared for the twin sisters. Maybe there is more to the twins she needed to find out then she should ponder more on the how to open the diary and read Suki thoughts. As far as she knew of Sia was that she had a happy life and switched with Suki some often, and had a child by Suki husband Cio. Then Lee belonged to Suki and her secret lover.

But Sia had told the lover that she was no longer interested in him. So did Suki confess to the lover that she had been switching places with her sister just to avoid the monster at home? Then again why would Sia do such a thing? Why risk her life for Suki's?

Torhu walked to the library to see not very people had came at all. What she suspected it was spring vacation, no one wanted to do work but her.

"Miss Honda," she turn to see Yuki. Where he come from?

"Hello Yuki, what brings you here?"

"Oh I wanted to learn to grow something at the base, and I wanted to make sure I grow it properly. I was thinking cherries or strawberries."

"Both sounds great," she said with a smile. Now how was she going to look up Sia and Suki. _Its ok, tell him with all the trust_ "Listen Yuki," she started. She didn't want to keep secrets from him or Kyo_. "_Could you keep a secret for just a bit?"

"Oh, is something troubling you Miss Honda?" He looked at her, he seemed worried about her. "You seem a little off these days Miss Honda, I hope things are fine."

"Well Yuki, could you please not tell anyone what I need to tell you?"

"Very Well Miss Honda."

"I found something about Sia and Suki up in the attic, and I was needing to find more here in the library."

"Sia and Suki? Why such an interest in those two women?"

"You see," could tell him the secret? "They were twins who switched lives, and Cio isn't Suki's. . . . . " She told him the whole story and he seemed stunned.

"What you says is correct," he rubbed his chin with his fingers. "Then everyone in this family maybe screw upped." he looked her.

She put her hands together as if begging him not to talk about it to no one else. "Please Yuki"

"OK, we will find out together." he smiled. She felt him grab her hands and led her down some rows of books. "We Sohmas have been giving this library funding, so in our honor they dedicated a row of history to the us." he said smiling at her. They stopped, she watched he went through so many books until coming to Sia and Suki.

She watched as he quickly flipped through the book. He stopped to read, to flip the book to show her the pictures of two little girls standing beside each other. They must have been Sia and Suki when they were kids, and in the back stood two adults a loving female looking down at one and a male with his arms cross looking down at the other, like he was scowling at her. "They were the same, yet different."

He nod, "Its often at time that a Sohma has had twins in there family and therefore treated the same as if they are one. But the way this picture shows they were individuals. One loved the other scowled."

"Can we check this out?" Torhu asked.

"Yes we can," he took her hand and they walked to the front to have it checked out.

Sitting in her room they read through the book together. Torhu look over to notice something about Yuki, he seem stranger then usual to her. 'Do I have feeling for him? Is this why I am trusting him with something so big as Sia and Suki?'

"Miss Honda?" this caused her to blush and look down at the book._ He likes you, maybe you should try something on him....._ 'Oh no the voice, not now, we are researching.'

"Yes?"

"Why are you interested in this?" He asked. She felt his fingers go under her chin to look at him. "Something in this you wish to seek?"

"Oh, um" she should of thought of this. "Suki caused the curse so I figured there has to be something in here that will help get rid of it." she said taking the book and looking down it. "Funny, once the curse is lifted everyone will be able to love who ever and I will leave knowing I done something so nice." she said reading

"Miss Honda, you are nice, and very good to us." he said, she felt his eyes on her.

_Kiss him Torhu, he looks just like Laying Tiger_ 'No I mustn't, he is my friend.' _Perfect couple, like me and him. Think about it child, you look like me and he looks like the man I once loved._ She looked up at him, but she felt someone hands on her head shoving her face on to his.

She closed her eyes and felt something warm on her lips. She open her eyes and Yuki was kissing her, she couldn't help but to kiss him back. She felt this warm sensation go down her body, and she felt his fingers in her hair. She felt the kiss go deep, and she wanted more of it. She pulled away when she thought he heard someone coming near her room.

Staring at each other, what should she say to him after they had kissed? They kissed, her very first and it had to be with Prince Yuki, every girl dream was to be close to him just like this. She looked in his eyes looking for answers, but he looked in her eyes searching for the same thing.

"Yuki," she flipped quickly through the pages. "It said right here that Suki was different from the rest of the family."

"Torhu," he said her name so softly. "The kiss, do you feel something for me?"

Torhu moved a strand of hair to behind her ears, but Yuki caught her hand. "Yuki, we are looking for something....."

"Thank you," he said taking her hand to put it on his cheek. "You have brought more hope and happiness in my life then anything. Before you life around here didn't seem worth living no more. No feelings seem to be allowed but hate and sadness." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Just like a prince would do.

"Yuki, I don't know what to say." really she didn't. She couldn't hold him, or poof he turn into a rat. "I don't even know how the kiss began."

_You slip and fell like 'we' once did in my life_ That voice.

"Torhu, does it bother you that we did?"

"No," it didn't bother her, she wanted to feel that again. Reading mind he did kiss her again, but this time it went to far, they touched and **POOF **he was a rat. "I'm sorry."

"No, it fine. I say its my fault to at this point." he said Next is **POOF** back to his naked normal self. She hurried to turn her head. Hearing him putting on his pants she turn her head to the book reading on.

_Suki and Sia Sohma were twins of the 1800's. Known as the Yin and Yang twins of the time. Suki, a hard girl and very out spoken told everyone how she felt of the marriages in the family. When put into school she was sent home the first day with a letter applying she must learn manners better at home then sent to school. She became a happy girl, until she was told she was engaged to Dio a family known as to make women listen. Even engage to be married she declared love for Lenin her 5__th__ blood cousin. _

_Sia listen and obeyed on what their parents wanted. She went to school all her life and was taken out when engaged to the Siobhan family. A very well adapted family that had a small fortune. Sia didn't want to leave her sister Suki alone for they were very close to each other. _

_Sia was the weaker of the two when her husband came home drunk one night he had beaten her near death, until Suki(who been in the closet: Later chapters will answer why) came out to stop the beating. Suki feeling her obligation to protected her young twin sister from any harm. Later Suki had went missing._

"This book, what is this being based on?" She turn to look at Yuki, who didn't put his shirt on.

"We only have that of what left behind, why something not satisfying you in the book?" He lay on the his stomach taking the book reading. "I see they skipped a lot it seems." she watched him at he started thinking. "They seem to be hiding things," he flipped through pages, "Some of it been torn. Who ever had this book didn't want anyone to know of Suki or Sia. What you said is true they, are trying to hide a deep secret. I guess we won't find what ever we need in this book."

Torhu didn't know if she tell him about the diary or that little voice that been popping in and out of her head. NO then he think she was crazy. "We need to find more Yuki, who ever did tore out those pages didn't want anyone to know the secrets." She closed the book and notice something, the writer was Linen Sohma. "Yuki, this name can't be right, it says Linen Sohma and this just been published seven years ago."

He went to reach over for the book there hands brushed against each other, and not only her cheeks heated up, but along with Yuki's cheeks. "Let see," he looked at the book. "Oh this is Linen Sohma who lives just a few miles from here. He sorta a long cousin for the most part." He said.

"So you know anything about him? He has the same name as the man that Suki declared love for."

"He keeps to himself, talks little to everyone including Akito. Akito doesn't want much of anything to do with him. Still haven't figure much out on that one." Yuki said. Finally she heard her door open and Kyo walked in.

"What the hell! You two are on the bed and his shirt off, what you think you are doing with Torhu?" Kyo hurried to grabbed Yuki by the throat. "You damn rat! Don't ever touch her."

Hurried to get up she try prying Kyo hands from Yuki throat. "Kyo stop, please. We were just studying History. He complain that my room was to hot, and I said I was freezing so he took off his shirt to cool down." She looked at both of them.

"Cat, get your paws off of my throat." When Kyo didn't let go of Yuki, Yuki punch him then drop kick him. Kyo was on the ground. "Don't ever allow Torhu get over stress like that again." He turn to her, "Please Miss Honda, we may continue studying in my room." He said sweetly. Putting his hand on her back to guide her to his room across the hall while Kyo lay on the ground.

They shut his door and sat down on his bed. Torhu felt horrible for Kyo, not being able to tell him what was going on now. But she felt something had happen between her and Yuki and she didn't know what to do with this development. Yuki was her friend, and that kiss done something, not once but twice of a kiss.

"Torhu, are you OK? Did I cross the line with a second kiss?"

What could she say, she wanted to say something to make it better. "Yuki, I," she what sorry for the kiss? "we, I don't know what to say." she turn her back.. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. They were friends, and now things got screw up. 'Thank you Suki, for nothing'

"Would you like to just drop it?" he sounded really sad and not full of hope.

"Yuki, I don't want to ruin what we have, its just the curse." she didn't want to use that.

"I understand." She heard him coming up behind her. Feeling hands on her shoulders, she open her eyes.

"No what I meant is that I don't want to cause you pain with our relationship." she said it.....she said she wanted to be with him. She wanted a relationship with Yuki Sohma.

"Only way to become hurt is if I lost you." she then felt his lips on her head.

Attic, it had to be in the attic. Yuki came up with her (He did put on a shirt) to help her. "What are we looking for?"

"Something, anything to help find out that secret behind Sia and Suki. Someone hiding something dark and doesn't want it out." She read papers after papers out of the chest of Sia. Until she came across something new. A diary, with a lock. Two diaries with no key. "What is this?" they had the same lock.

"What wrong Torhu?" he said coming up behind her. "Its a diary?

Now was the time to tell him, "Suki had the same one." It would make since they were living double lives under everyone noses.

"How you know that?"

"I took it out of her chest when I found the key under her dress." She reply. She felt relieve to be telling the truth to at least someone trusting.

"Communication among sisters through a book." Yuki must have been thinking. "They had the same idea, but still doesn't explain why the curse was put down in the first place. And why Suki went missing instead of her and Sia."

"I know, but we have to find out where to find the key to these diaries so we can read them." She said.

"You have nothing on where to look?"

Torhu sat there to think for a minuet. The letter, _ "_After all you know the key to my thoughts are in my rock garden where I ponder all day and nights under the cherry tree." She whispered out loud.

"The Rock garden behind Akito main room. Yuki looked at her wide eyes. I use to sneak out at night to get away from things. Akito hates that place and refuses to go there yet he never removes it. There is a cherry tree there with a huge rock looking chair."

So they would have to somehow get into that rock garden and look for a key.

R&R

Nikki~Hanyou


	6. Chapter 6 was this a good idea?

Chapter 6 was this a good idea?

I want to thank everyone for comments. I am sorry that these chapters are coming in short bursts instead of BAM BAM BAM, I really wish I could write faster, but I am carrying a notbook around writing my chapters. Not just this one but others as well. I am also startin my own story soon on . But becames these are coming in short bursts I am trying longer chapters. Please keep the reviews going. Thanks

Nikki~Hanyou

Torhu and Yuki had been together a lot lately, even at school. Everyone started to question their friendship, and how far they went with it. Kyo didn't like the closeness and so began to get in the middle between Yuki and Torhu. Torhu notice how irritated the Prince had become, but she thought this was for the best, she didn't want to ruin any of her friendships with the Sohmas.

When they were alone Torhu try not to touch skins with Yuki, time to time their hands touched or they bumped into each other. Her feeling felt like they grew more and more then to lessen in hopes to retain their friendship.

Sitting outside while studding, Yuki was at school taking care of some business and Kyo was inside arguing with one of the cousins which sounded like Momiji. She sigh and continued with her school work. She was going to try and get her homework done before Yuki got home day so they didn't have to be so close together.

Yuki, how did this happen to the two so fast. The last few days had been a nightmare to be so close to him. Just yesterday he had kissed her, but he added more to the kiss, causing the kiss to be more. She didn't want to hurt, anyone in the house.

Lenin Sohma! That was it! She dropped her books when she stood up. She will talk to Lenin up the hill. She gathered her books and went inside to put them up. She will ask Lenin the one who has the same name as Suki lover. She hurried and ran out of the house but stop in her tracks when half way up the hill. What was she thinking? Maybe do some research on the Lenin back in the days.

Turning around she ran to the Library to find no one was there but the keeper and her. She went down the isles of the Sohma collection to find a wide variety of Lenin Sohma. She reached the years to find the one she needed. Quickly pulling it out, the first place displayed a beautiful picture of him. He looked ever way handsome had he did in that picture Suki had drawn. "No wonder she loved you so much." He reminded her of Yuki the way he looked during those nice and warm days. She turn the page,

_Lenin Sohma stole the hearts of all the women in his time of being alive. He is best famous for is the Sohma house that was built and the idea of it when he was twelve. His parents thought of him very gifted and sent him all over the world in schools so he could learn about different cultures and structures of the way people lived._

_At the age of twenty-three he came back to see that the home he drew on a piece of paper was brought to life. Everyone had followed his notes and how to built things in. One thing t hey had not constructed was the rock garden that he wanted built in._

_His long time friend that stood beside him was a twin name Suki, who was said to beat him up everyday. Suki and Lenin was to be seen everyday together from the time they could only crawl to the time he left to travel around the world for schooling._

_Suki may of beaten him up, but Sia always join in on bring the herbs and first aid when they were all together. Suki and Lenin were always found arguing over his structure of a home, only complaining there was no rock garden. _

The Rock Garden was made for Suki, as young kids. So there more history to him and Suki.

Shutting the book to walk to the front desk she asked to check the book out. She walked home by herself. Everyone must have been worried about her, she ran off without telling anyone where she was going.

"Torhu," she looked up, it was Yuki. " I thought I find you here. Everyone said you ran off without saying anything." he put his hands on her shoulder. "You worried me, and the others. Did you find anything to help?"

"I think so...." She brought a book out to show him, "I wanted research on Lenin. Yuki, this man here is the father of Lee, the one you look like. Somehow things are connected between you and him and maybe that guy on the hill. Suki and Sia was willing to keep a secret who not to say Lenin didn't have dark ones also." She said.

"What you say is true , then us Sohmas have more things to worry about in our line."

"An Suki tore it open some way."

He grabbed her hand and they walked together as a couple. Yuki showed so much emotion when they were together. She felt happy for him, he open up to tell her everything bad had happen to him in the past and how good it felt to be wanted by someone, even willing to risk her health and life for their sakes of being free from this monster called a curse. That would only mean that Yuki could forget all about her and find someone else. First teen love is all this is, and she finally excepted it.

"Torhu, does it bother you we are a couple?"

"In someways yes, but if we feel something its best to be together."

He stop and he turn taking both of her hands in his. "Torhu, you are the sun in my life, the rainbow after a thunderstorm. I will protect you as much as possible, just as Kyo and Shigura will also." He kissed her hands. "I am tired of running away, allow me to fight now with you?"

She looked into his beautiful eyes. He meant what he said, he always did and thats why she had fallen in love with Yuki Sohma. He was always trying to open up and it felt nice that he had put trust in her over anyone in his family. And to her right now her two friends and the most of the Sohmas were her only family. She so happen to fell in love with one of them.

They continue to keep walking to the house, what they didn't expects was Shigura out side with a pencil and paper writing his novel. "My my my we are such a cute couple. Our Little Torhu heart has been stolen by our own Yuki." He said with a smile, but sadness filled his eyes. If word got around about Yuki and Torhu in the Sohma house they knew the consequences. But right now Shigura let it be, giving Yuki a glance. Without Shigura saying anything Yuki must felt he had to say it.

"Go on and say it Shigura," he said, cause her to jump, "Its dangerous to either me or her. But I am tired of Akito and his bulling of other. He isn't god he just another person." without a second thought he kissed her in front of his cousin, or cousins.

"What the hell." it was Kyo. He had reached for Yuki, but Yuki pulled away, to only miss him. "Whats going on here?"

"Kyo...I....Yuki" Torhu couldn't find words for this.

"Kyo, I hate your guts, but to allow you to know in this manner is not our attention." Yuki said in a calm manner. "We love each other. An we are sorry that you found out this way."

Kyo looked at Torhu, "Like I care," what he said and walked off. His voice didn't held strong though. He was sad and angry and Torhu knew she make it worse. They hope that he didn't held a grudge and tell Akito what he just witness. A Kiss from the rat and Torhu.

"Yuki and that Honda girl are dating..."

"Did you hear? Honda no longer a virgin, she and Sohma..."

"They love each other its the truth....."

"Yuki proposed to her one day and she excepted....."

"I heard Kyo loved her first but her choice was the prince......."

Rumors, thats all that flew. The girls all glared at her in anger. She had taken their prince away from her. Any rumor that came along she try to settle it down, to only cause trouble when Yuki came and held her hand. Causing more rumors to blaze right open, she gave up.

"You know her mother was a biker and did the same thing, she only following in her mother foot steps you know......." more and more of the rumors spread.

Entering the class room they found Kyo sitting in his chair away from everyone. They walked up, "Kyo can we still be friends." Torhu asked.

Kyo looked up at Torhu and then to Yuki, "We will always be friends Torhu." he said with a smile.

Thats it! How to get into the Sohma home! She had an idea that would probably kill her in the end.

Walking home with Yuki how could she explain her plan to get into the rock garden? To get locked up in the house. "Yuki, I think we need to tell Kyo what we found?"

"You think it be a good idea?" he asked.

"I have to get into that house and we need Kyo's help." she said.

"How would we need that cat?"

"Get him to tell Akito about us, so he can then protect me getting out. I need both of you to work together on this Yuki." She said. "You see if Akito finds out he would have me put into that house for awhile. I could sneak you both in and search in the rock garden." She said. Yuki looked like he needed to question, Torhu thought she read jealously in his eyes. The thought of Kyo working with her didn't make him happy.

"You going into that house is dangerous Torhu, you don't understand what he will do to you. He could beat you until you can't move no more" He looked at her.

"It be worth it to set you all free." she said in a whisper.

"You are thinking of something."

"I want to speak to Lenin, one up the hill." She said, "But first we need to talk to Kyo."

Kyo was no where to be found in Shigura's house. They looked everywhere but one place, and that one place was the roof. No one knew of the place but Torhu and Shigura. When she saw the opportunity to sneak away from Yuki she did and ran to the roof. Slowly stepping she could hear his voice, he sounded so upset.

"Stupid rat, always gets what he wants. An those rumors, could of all those things happen behind my back in this house?"

"No, not all of them happen Kyo." She said. "Your angry with me?" She climbed up to sit down not so close to him.

"Shocked thats all, but I don't care."

"Kyo, it just happen one day. I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry? If he ever hurts you I will hunt him down. You are important to a lot of the Sohmas in this family."

"Thank you Kyo for you kind words. But me and Yuki been doing research and we need your help to get inside of the Sohmas main house."

"Why would you want a crazy thing like that?"

"Well you see......" and she explained the whole line of mess, including the Lenin up the hill from them she wanted to speak to.

"You think you can break us free?" he seem full of hope now.

"Yes, if Suki created this mess then maybe there away for me to break you free." She sighed. "The key in the rock garden somewhere, when Akito busy with me you and Yuki could try to find it. These two diaries are important matter now to find out what had happen to Suki. We are going to see Lenin, you want to come with us?"

"Yes," he stood up and jumped down, while Torhu took the ladder down. They walk together to see Yuki with a twitch of jealousy in his eyes

"I see, you found the cat." he said looking at him then Torhu, he took her hand. "Well we ready to see Lenin?"

"Yes'm" she said looking at Kyo.

"Of course, lets see what he can see about this Lenin guy!" He said, but Torhu noticed how his eyes looked at her's and Yuki hands. They turn and walked up the hill.

Upon entering the clearing where the house was she could see a small little shack. It wasn't a shack once they became close to it, it was a small Cabin made of bamboo trees. The smell of it smelt wonderful. They climb up the few stairs to the deck of the house and slowly knocked waiting nervously. When the door open they were not just in shock but fear cover both of then.

A gun pointed at their faces was the fear, the shocking of it was a teenager was holding the gun at their faces from the screen doors. His hair was dark forest green, while his eyes were lime green. His face didn't seem dark just a bit afraid, but angry to see them.

"What the hell do you want?"

R&R

Nikki~Hanyou


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Lenin Sohma

Chapter 7 Meeting Lenin Sohma

They stare at between the door in fear of the gun that stood before them. His lime green eyes told them he was ready to shoot to kill and he look very angry to see visitors at his door.

"What the hell do you want?" he repeated

"We needed to speak to you....Mr Sohma." Torhu said slowly. She try to remain calm, but that gun didn't help any pointing at the three teenagers.

"Suki?" They heard him whisper her name so softly and pleasing.

"Whats with the gun anyways?" Kyo spoke.

"Protection from Akito, I will not live in the damn house again." he said. "Why does she look like Suki?"

"Could you lower the gun please, we would like to speak to you." Yuki said. Hoping to get him to put the gun down.

He did lower the gun, then open the door slowly. He must of gotten a better look, "Torhu Honda. You are the girl everyone is whispering about." he step to the side, "Please come in, forgive my rudeness." they did step in to see no one else lived with him. They sat at the table where he brought tea out and sat down. "What brings you three up here to me?"

"Your book, I read some of it." Torhu said.

"You look like Suki, you have to be a Sohma." Yuki took her hand, this caught Lenin attention, and very quickly. "I see, Akito must know of this right?"

"Look we want to know why some of the pages of your book been ripped out!" Kyo said angry.

"My book? I don't know, someone has a grudge against me I guess. The book isn't that big of a deal, Akito wanted me to write it about the twins, my grandmother and her sister. I did it, I found terrible things and rumors and put them in. and a lot I left out." he said looking at the two love birds. "You two better know whats best you shouldn't choose to be together."

"I know more about your grandmother, and her sister." Torhu said quickly.

"Oh really? What more do you know then I?

They looked at each other in hopes to find some kind of silence as an answer. They needed to use him, they needed him to bring out the mystery on why Suki had gone missing all this time and then her things were brought things back after all this time and who kept them in this long period of time. So Torhu spoke telling him everything including the rock Garden theory she had, and needing to get into the era.

"If thats the case then allow me to be the lover instead of Yuki." was it her imagination or did she see a glint of something in his eyes. But She felt Yuki squeezing her hand, causing her to twitch of pain, nope not her imagination at all.

"How can we trust you? You never allow yourself to be seen around the other Soma's?" It was Kyo who spoke.

"This is true Kyo, but look who I am? I am a spinning image of the old Lenin, as Torhu is the image of Suki. This will sure stir something in Akito to keep him busy with us while the two of you go looking around in that garden." he reached over for Torhu free hand, "So lover is it a date? To Akito's we shall go to the main house and declare our un dieing love?" he then kissed it.

Yuki grabbed her hand, "Ok fine you can be part of it, but don't kiss her hand like that no more."

This caused Lenin to chuckle, and Kyo a bit surprised by Yuki face that looked so dark, like looking at dark Haru! (If anyone reads the Manga at the end somewhere Yuki gets a little darker side.) "Your female all the way? Well understand Yuki I may have to, we are trying to deceive him don't you want that?"

"Listen its getting late and we should get going shall we set this up tomorrow then later after school." Torhu said, she could see that testing in Lenin eyes, and Yuki didn't look at all happy about this.

"Ok Torhu, until tomorrow I will talk to you three later." He said standing up to show them out the door. "Yuki a quick word with you though." He said when Torhu was ready to step outside the door. Torhu looked at Yuki in concern, but he patted her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, its just maybe a few things we need to clear up."

"Ok then, I will head home and start dinner." when she step outside to where Kyo was sitting down on the porch, "Arn't you coming Kyo?"

"No, I think I will wait on that damn rat." He said.

"Ok, then I will see when you two come home." she waved and walked down the hill.

Few minuets later Yuki came out to be surprised that Kyo had stay behind.

"Stupid Cat, you let her walk home alone?" Yuki said walking down the stairs.

"Rat, you were out of line with your emotions in there." Kyo said angry. It wasn't to be jealous more for concern for Torhu of getting hurt.

"At least I have emotions cat." all he said walking on.

"You have to learn to control them Yuki, if Akito gets a wiff of that he will defendant hurt her. Do you want that?"

Kyo pinched a nerve on Yuki then. He couldn't lose Torhu not only would he be heart broken, but a lot of the Sohma will not be happy. He was already the blame of being the rat, he couldn't bare being the blame of Torhu murder. Or Worse her memory wiped out, to be walking around and no one could talk to her like they do now.

"For once stupid cat you do have a point, but other then that, that is the only time I will agree with you. Torhu is the only one that is important to all of us." he walked on leaving Kyo to himself.

They sat in class waiting for the teacher to show up. Everything seem to be the same, other then Yuki and Torhu. They held hands, or her head lay on his shoulder as they talked. To her friends. They kept a eye on Yuki waiting for him to make the wrong moves.

Torhu allow the rumors to flow around her. They didn't kiss in front of everyone though. She thought that was something private, but her friends time and time again teased them to kiss in front of them, while Kyo would only say, "Why you want to watching something so sick." Torhu would laugh at such a childish sentence.

Soon the teacher walked in, behind him a student made Torhu, and Kyo fall from their desks. "Sorry I thought I told you that Lenin would be joining us here at school to."

"You knew and you didn't tell us!" Kyo yelled.

Everyone turn to look at him. "Lenin Sohma take a seat behind Honda Torhu please."

"Thank you Sir," and he did. He took a seat right behind her. He lean over to whispered something in her ear to make her blush red. This caught Yuki attention more quickly and he was furious.

After class walking down the halls everyone was talking about the new Sohma that had enter there school. Momiji and Haru heard and quickly came to where they were.

"Wow you did start coming to school. I thought you was teaching yourself!" Momiji said happy.

"Momiji, you have grown as tall as me. It is good to see you. Haru, I see quiet as ever." he said with a smile. He soon grabbed Torhu hand. "How you like that me and her are now loves."

Torhu looked over at Yuki who eyes flickered. "I'm confused, I thought it was she and Yuki?"

"Oh no, Yuki took my place until I started school. You see I known about her and stalked her. I fell so in love with her that one day while she was out walking she tripped and well love just started right then." he said. He squeezed her hand in allow her to go along with the story.

Haru seemed so unsure about this. "Kiss then."

That was a backfire. They didn't think about Haru in disbelieving that he would ask for a kiss. Torhu wanted to run to the bathroom, but before she could rethink it, she felt lips on her. She heard him say "Make it look like love." she put her arms around his neck, everyone was so intense into watching the couple kiss that no one notice the flicker of anger and jealous in Yuki eyes.

They pulled apart, and he hugged her to only say he was sorry for what he had to to, but not sorry for the enjoyment of it.

"Oh Lenin so lucky! He gets to hold Torhu! I want to hug her now!" he ran to her and next POOF a little rabbit was holding onto Torhu.

After school all four of them was walking home. Talking discussing the plans on how to reach or enter the main house.

"Lenin would you like to come to dinner,"

"If Yuki forgives me for what had happen at school."

"There nothing to rethink on that. It had to be done." Yuki said holding Torhu hand. He could never kiss her like that in public. Did she enjoy that? To be watched and everyone knowing of the kiss?

"Then I will come to dinner then," he said. They walked up to Shigura's house to see him sitting on the porch. They let go of hands, they didn't want no one in the Sohma family to really know of the relationship between Yuki and Torhu.

"Oh Lenin you do live outside of that house up the hill. I see you met Torhu. How do you like her?"

"I am in love with her." he said without a second thought.

"Oh, well I figure you would. After all she does resemble your grandmother don't she? But I figure wither Yuki or Kyo would say something at this point. Anyways, just don't take the flower away, after all she is only the best cook we got." he said standing up.

"I want to marry her." that caught everyone attention and Shigura was ready to go inside. He turn around.

"Akito would not be happy with this."

"I don't care. Why Yuki, or Kyo? They can't even hug her? What life would she have with the Zodiacs?"

"I forbid it anyways. Torhu still has to make a choice of her life. You will not take her away from her freedom." he turn and left. But Lenin chased after him to only scream.

"I will see Akito tomorrow then! You are not head of this house hold!" he walked back to Yuki and Kyo looking down at Torhu. "Guess who we are seeing tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? So soon, could her life end then?

Nikki~Hanyou


	8. Chapter 8 Unbearable Truth

Chapter 8 Unbearable Truth

Hello my fans for this chapter, sad to say maybe in a few more chapters that this story will be ending. I have this one and maybe two more. So the ending is coming near. Will secrets be reveal that will lead to the Sohma Curse? Maybe in the next chapter There could be a preview of a new fruit basket

They stood before Akito,Torhu and Lenin, they had dress for this day. Waiting for him to speak, to say something. Torhu heart pounded in her throat, she couldn't talk. She only listen to what Lenin had said, and in hopes that Kyo and Yuki wouldn't get caught in the rock garden. They had sat up all night going over the plans for this. Knowing Torhu she wasn't at all a good lier.

"Disgusting Lenin, you have fallen in love with Honda. The one girl that every other Sohma has laid there eyes on. Don't you feel used?"

She looked at Lenin, he stood there cold and hard. "She is the one I love. After all we make a perfect couple. She does look like Suki as I look like Lenin. The lovers behind everyone back. We make a perfect couple don't you think Akito?" he said in a lovely voice. Is this how Lenin sounded like when Suki was alive? She try to picture the sound of his voice when he re spoke again. "But we are wanting to tell everyone unlike them."

"Go figure, " Akito started to circle around the two of them. Fear ran down her spine when Akito came so close as to breath on her. "Disgusting, she makes me want to vomit. Just like Suki, every man eying her, and yet she chooses Lenin." Torhu felt his hands on her chin making her look at him. "Don't you feel disgraceful? Making every man fall to their knees, but yet you choose Lenin." He then slapped her causing her to hit the ground.

Lenin hurried to get on his hands and knees to try to help her up. "Torhu, honey hold in there. I promise things are going to be OK. Please don't leave me?"

"Leave you! I am disgusted! Just like Suki! That no good Rat, that rodent! All she ever did is sneak around and for what!?"

"To be happy." Akito eyes became wide when he notice who spoke. She sat up looking at the ground. "She wanted happiness cause they ever did in the family is caused her pain and misery cause she wasn't like Sia. Even though Suki was the oldest she was never appreciated for all the talent she really had. She tried hard. An then she was married off to that man who abused her. She wanted to be with the man she loved for once." Tears spilled down her face. "Why can't you allow the other Soma's to be happy?"

"NO!" Akito yelled. No one seen what was coming at that point. He threw Lenin off and started to swing a bamboo stick at Torhu. She didn't scream stop it, she was just trying to get away, but he kept swinging. "You will pay Suki! PAY FOR THE SINS YOU HAVE CREATED ON US SOHMA FAMILY!" Lenin jumped on him and started yelling for someone to come and they came. But Akito pulled himself away. Straighting himself up, putting his robes in place and running his fingers through his hair as he looked down at the girl who try to stand up.

"I forgive anything you have done to me Akito-san. For you are doing what is right for your family." she said standing up on her legs. Whelps were all up and down Torhu body, her shirt and skirt were torn .

"I will allow the marriage to commit, but you will not bring us shame. You make me sick, and you will dress in her clothes." He turn and walked off.

She felt her body started to collapse, but Lenin caught her. "I'm Sorry Torhu, I didn't think he go that far. Can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive Lenin. We are doing what is necessary to find the cure for this curse." she was helped to the front entrance.

She try looking up, she knew that she didn't look well now. She saw Yuki and Kyo face smile, but then it disappeared fast. They came running to her asking questions. Lenin told them what had happen, how Torhu spoke with her heart and they knew then that Akito was angry. Another Suki spoke out and she had no relation to the Sohma family.

* * *

Hatori was soon called when they reached Shigura's house. He bandage her wounds and said she was lucky. "He left you a live." he soon packed his things and left at once. When the four was alone, they sat in silence. What do you say to a girl who risked her life just for something that happen to the past?

"The key?" Torhu whispered.

"We found just one." Yuki said. He wanted her to have good news. He wanted to hold her hands, but they had whelps and cuts and bandages he became afraid to touch her. The three men in Torhu eyes felt they had failed to keep her safe.

"Don't worry about me guys. You can keep me safe after so long. I will sooner or later become hurt."

"Thats not the point." Yuki said. "You could have been beating to death if Lenin hadn't stopped him! Is this worth your life over?"

"Actually yes, you all need to know how it feels to live a normal life Yuki." she said tears beginning to fall. "All you Sohma have done for me is the greatest in the world. I want you all free to live and to love forever." she stood up. Her body burned, she closed her eyes and she saw the bamboo stick coming down at her. "I need to sleep. Excuse me please."

"Night." they all three said.

Torhu looked at herself in the mirror. She could see Suki covered in the whelps to for disobeying. Was this the life a Sohma back in those days? Is it how it was written for them? To speak out for love and then to be beating. It wasn't fair for them. They were told to be married, but when she spoke she spoke for Yuki.

Yuki, tears poured freely. The guy she fell in love with, she spoke for him. The feeling that she had deep down and wanted Akito to hear, and she spoke without thinking of Lenin beside her. She just wanted to see everyone free to be able to love and hold the one that they wanted. Everyone deserve this, God must of allow this. He allowed her mom to have a happy life, yet she was a gang member and she dropped out of school.

_'Torhu,the happiness you seek isn't to far off.'_ A knock at the door caused her to grab a robe and put it on. How sore she was couldn't be described at this point. She walked to the door and saw it was Yuki.

"Hello, everything OK?"

"Yes," he blushed then. As if force was there he lean over and kissed her lips. "The key, I thought you should have the honor to read the diaries. You did risk yourself out of everyone for it." He brought out the key and took her hand to put it in her whelp cover hands.

"Thank you."

"No thank you Torhu Honda. Please rest, tomorrow. I will get your homework for the days you miss." He turn to walk off.

She had to smile, Yuki only thought of her at times. He once claimed he was a selfish human being, but she knew he was wrong once those words left his mouth. Everything was worth it for her new family. She turn slowly and brought out the diary out and slowly put the key in,in hope it wouldn't snap. But she heard was a soft and willing click.

"Suki forgive me, I know this is personal." she took a deep breath. _'No reason to ask Torhu Honda. Read our secrets.'_ and so she open it, with a description,

''Suki, my darling, may all your secrets kept in this one book for years to come. Love your Laying Tiger''

She flip to a page that in the back ground was a tree that was to be cherry blossoms. Such in those days were expensive.

_My Love Darling gave this to me as a wedding gift. Lenin gave his best wishes to my marriage. But his eyes cry out in fear of my own life. As did my sister Sia, we are in fear of what my parents did to me. I am the under achiever is what I am being told. I am also the trickster out of me and my sister. We are different me and my sister. Before midnight I am year of the rat, while my sister became the ox. Such different as night and day. But as everyone knows I am Suki. But no one knows that I am Sia. I am the Leader, the first born. Only one who could tell this was Lenin himself. I am the bully, while Suki herself is the soft kind woman she is. I took her vows, and I claim myself as Suki. I feel nothing._

_I remember watching Suki crying all the time in her room cause she couldn't achieve in school. So I took her place. In every way. But must I say this will be it for a long time._

_Sia_

Sia! All of this wasn't about Suki, it was about Sia. She hurried off her bed and started running down stairs, almost knocking into Yuki. "She isn't Suki! It wasn't Suki fault."

"Torhu please lets go sit . .. "

"It was Sia fault!" She took deep breath. "Sia and Lenin were in love, not Suki and Lenin. We have it all wrong. Sia was trying to protect her younger sister. The Ox, her sister was born under the sign of the Ox while she herself was born under the rat. Right?" She took Yuki hand. "We have to find the birth book of all the Sohma of that time." She dragged him all the way to the top of the stairs. She felt her body hurting with the pain of the whelps burning. She needed to find out how to break this curse once and for all. "You know where it was put up here?"

She watched as Yuki turn on the light and looked around. He walked over to the bookshelf and started thumbing through the books. Find the correct one he took it off the shelf and handed it to Torhu. She hurried, but carefully turn the pages of the book.

It shows here Sia was the first born! "How can they not see that they were being tricked?" The twins were something else. It even shows Sia being the first born, not Suki. Something fell out of the book causing Yuki to pick it up. Torhu watched as he open and read it out loud.

"To those are concern. Suki may be in danger of the husband that was chosen for. Sia please protect your younger sister."

Torhu looked down at the book, and it fell out of her hands. Tears stream down her face. "It can't be!" Yuki walked over.

"Whats wrong?"

"She had another child, a child before she went missing."

"What no one heard of this." He looked down trying to read, he looked down and notice a name

Cio Sohma---Male---Mother__Suki---Father__Dio

Lee Sohma---Male---Mother__Suki---Father__Dio

Torhu Sohma---Female---Mother__Suki---Father__Unknown

Then someone caught her eye, Kiyoki Honda, her great grand father. She was related to the Sohma family!

_Great Great Great grand daughter you found my resting name, thank you_

Nikki-Hanyou


	9. Chapter 9 The Dairies

Chapter 9 The Dairies

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

AS I said I may end up giving a small preview of a story I am working on.

Sacrifice of the Anti Sohma

As they sit and watched they seen a very long brown pony tail girl walk behind Hatori. She turn her head and they knew they were being spotted. How weird was it to see a girl who wasn't at all Japanese walking around the Sohma main House. They were to meet in the main house also, that is why they were being called, along with Torhu.

They walked in taking their assign seats. They waited among everyone, hope that maybe their questions about this mysterious girl could be answered on this day. They have seen this girl walking around the main house for some time, but they hoped to be introduced.

Akito walked up in front of the Sohma clan of the zodiacs. He smiled a hated smile and knowing something they didn't know. He cleared his voice. "The cat, is the most hated, and disgusting of all the zodiacs. But guess what Kyo, you will meet, the most hateful zodiac of all times." He brought up the long brown hair pony tail girl, her eyes were closed, but she open them and she had the dark blue eyes. Her face was perfectly made. Her body was curved, while her fitted tank top was perfect, her shorts went to her knees. She only smiled.

"I'm Sas Sohma." she began softly and quietly. She sounded like her voice was made from the thread of clouds of how light she sounded. "I'm the anti-Rabbit." Thats when everyone notice the look on her face when she looked at Momiji, and his face went white.

They sat around the table, waiting for Shigura to say something of the finding about Torhu. "Well it is in the correction of things. Torhu you are a Sohma, funny how Akito didn't catch this along with everyone else who keeps up with the family books." He spoke putting the book down on the table. "Looks like you don't need to be married in to the family if You already have the blood running into your veins." he sigh. He couldn't help but laugh at his stupid joke.

Lenin couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was something else, she wasn't just a Honda, but a Sohma! He just learn also that his Grandmother wasn't Suki as he thought but Sia. It was a lie, everything so far on his side of the family been a lie and his grandfather kept it like that. But then who wanted Sia or Suki dead now? Became the question, could have been Dio?

"What do we do now?"

"I want to see Akito in a few days." she whispered. Everyone stare at one another. She looked at Yuki and smiled.

"Why? Do you want to be beat till you are killed?" Kyo said angry. "Look at yourself! Your not even healed! You have whelps still on top of your whelps! What is it you have to accomplish so suddenly!" He looked at Yuki wanting some kind of support, since they were so in love.

"I will have to admit that the stupid cat is right, Torhu. You need to rest, you have pushed yourself so far. Sooner or later your body could fall apart if you don't get some rest." Yuki said, taking her hand.

"You are like Suk......Sia, but you must rest." Lenin said.

Now she felt sorta betrayed. No one wanted her to do this.

"Yuki! I am a Sohma now. We should be able to be together. No offense Lenin, but I do love Yuki." She said. "Or are you ashame of who I came from now?"

She didn't get an answer. She jerked her hand away and ran upstairs, it seem like they just wanted her to sit around. She was so close to solving this problem, she couldn't just sit down while the answer could be just around the corner. They have risked her life over and over for her just so she could have a place to stay before she it was found she was a Sohma.

She slowly reached for the Diary of Sia, the one that was really Suki.

_My sister has gone missing, I found a pool of blood and no one is looking for her. NO one seem to wanting to find her Including Lenin. The one man she loved so much just seem to be kicking back. We were suppose to trade lives back and I was to be with Dio. I was so in love with him, he the only man that is looking for my sister. I sat down and told him about everything. I couldn't help it. I must have told him the truth more then once so he heard what I had to say. So me and Dio sat down and talk things over. My beloved sister has gone missing and the Sohma don't seem to care all of her mistakes she made, I should have been the one gone. My Sister dear god come home._

Could Lenin be the monster? Looks you can't judge at all. She flipped through the pages and found more and more concern through out the ages.

_Lenin has left the house hold, what ever happen I can not hold the man I want no more. I turn into the Ox. My other Sohma have too turn into one of the zodiacs. Even Lee, my nephew has turn into a rat. He can not be held at all! I weep while I hold him, for some reason we do not turn into those things when we are the Zodiacs. I found proof of something while cleaning the floor of blood. I heard a faint cry. To find a baby girl! I have held her and named her Torhu. My sister has always loved that name so much. I have lied and told those that the baby was left on my door step. My husband believes in this and now we raise a healthy baby girl. _

She turn the pages noticing that they were skipping around now on weeks.

The next one had to be a few months later

_I had told the headmaster of the Sohma of the child in hopes they will not band this child from our home. I told them I found this baby wrapped in Suki home. That it had to be Suki child. They took the book and redone the founding of the child. No one knows who this child belongs to. I will give her the love and devotion she is needed. I did pay for the price and I was more then happy to do so for my sister for she had taken my place of my death._

She shut the book and lay back. Changing her mind on a few things. She flipped to the end of the Diary to find what seem to be old woman hand writing. Looked like she could have been in pain but it had to be written.

_Old age is not as bad as everyone makes it out to be. I am fine, except for my writing. I found out the one who holds Suki....Sia blood could be the one to unlock us free. I die old,and alone, along with a lot of the Soma's who have the curse along with me. It has to be Sia blood not mine. Lee is my nephew, but he can not have children, while Cio is mine and mine along. Torhu is the only one who carries her blood in her veins. But I can not sacrifice her for my freedom. Please Sohma forgive me._

She lay the book down and fell asleep. Her dreams were if that of the past. Poor Sia and Suki, they could never of been together if her body was never recovered. Could that be her soul wondering around cause she was never lay to rest? Is that why she keep hearing her voice over and over cause she herself was the blood of the missing Sia Sohma. Torhu Sohma should have been sacrificed, instead she was allowed to live on. How hurtful, have a a family secret so dark and no one can help you. You have no trust in anyone around you, Including the one that you love so much.

– - - - --- --- - – – --- --- – --- ---- ---- ---- ---- –

The next morning she got up, her body felt so sore. She didn't even want to move from the bed. She felt like she ran around in the marathon. She try to move her arms but she couldn't, in fact when she looked around it wasn't Shigura house at all. Where was she?

"Sia,"she wanted to yell out she wasn't Sia she was Torhu, but she was to sore to move. "When are you going to learn not to make the headmaster angry? You know how Yoko is. She is a monster in her own way. Especially for Lenin. To speak out like that, you got the whips."

She wanted once to ask who was talking to her, but she felt she couldn't move her own lips. "Suki, I know, but I am tired of being told what to do. We maybe a family, but we aren't close. I feel we are mere servants of hers!" she felt herself move her head to look at her. "Do they suspect that I am not you?"

"Not at all sister." Her voice has changed. She sounded annoyed. "Am I a burden?"

"Never my sister." she said. But Suki face, seem angry.

"Why do you have an urge to protect me?"

She couldn't help but smile. "I love you, your my sister. The only one who understands us." She said. She try getting up then felt a hand on the whelps shoving her back down. She gritted her teeth at the pain, she looked up. Her sister shoved her down. "Suki, whats wrong?"

"You!" she said angry. "Your pregnant again. Who child is it?"

"Suki, understand this child is none of your concern. Don't worry about it."

Something glimmering caught her attention. She turn to see a knife. Her heart started to pound. "Tell me who child is it?"

"The headmasters husband. They couldn't bare a child for themselves. SO Yoko called me and I was to bare a child for them." She wanted to cry hard, but she was talking to her younger sister who could snap at this point she knew her sister so well.

"You ruin our plans! To get rid of Yoko and that family We are suppose to be free from them." Suki said putting the knife down.

"Why do you think I got the whelps! Why do you think I was the one chosen for this? They found out Suki! An now I am being punished."

"You think I wouldn't notice at this point of you being pregnant? Because of you laying on your side tell me you are 7 or 8 months! Are you sure its the headmasters? Is it not Lenin?"

"I want it to be Lenin."

"Have you told him?"

"No,"

"You better, you know his temper. He did kill someone once for lie and keeping a secret." She said, "An that was in a different country he this in." she turn and she could hear the door click shut.

_I'm not pregnant! I am only 17, how can I be pregnant._ Torhu heard the door open and then closed could the twin of came back? She soon she ready to turn her head she felt something sharp stab into her. When she was forced to turn around there he stood in front of her. "You are not Suki! You have lied, you must of bullied your sister Sia." She look down seeing the knife in his hand. "That child, is mine! You don't deserve another child of mine." Thats when she felt something cutting her stomach.

- - - - –

Torhu stood up in bed screaming on top of her lungs. "DON'T TAKE MY BABY!" She took a deep breath to notice it was still dark out side. She heard foot steps and became jumpy when the door slid open. Yuki and Kyo stood there running to her bed.

She was dripping with sweat and tears started to fall freely. That what was predicted, Suki was to be killed, so Sia did what she could to protect her. So she did. "Lenin killed Sia, he cut her baby out." and tears fell down her cheeks.

They stare at her. "Torhu how can this be? I thought you said Lenin loved Suki." it was Yuki who spoke.

She couldn't moved no more. She quivered now, at the thought of the nightmare she had. "He felt betrayed. After all the family did betrayed him, and now his love betrayed him. It was all anger and revenge. He left the baby to die on her own." Tears sprang freely. She was at the end the cause of all the harm. She was the grandchild that caused the murder of Sia Sohma. It wasn't fair.

She kept on staring around her room. She needed to speak to Akito tomorrow. But she knew that Kyo and Yuki wouldn't allow her to go alone.

"Would you like us to stay?" Kyo asked

"No, please go rest. I am sorry for disturbing both of you." and she lay down. Kyo left while Yuki stayed. "Yuki Sohma you can leave."

"I can't sleep it seems since finding out you are a Sohma by blood. The thought of it makes me think what if Shigura wasn't born would you of been the dog?" She could see him smile. "If that were it then we could be together like a normal couple like Haru and Rin." He said softly. "But instead you get a boyfriend that can't hold you when you scream for help. What kind of man am I?" He looked at her with a question.

"Yuki, you try." she reached over for his hand. "You have done so much for me that it is hard for me to make it up to you. As in Normal Yuki, you are very much normal."She couldn't help it, she reached over and hugged him and POOF he was in her hands as the rat just like her grandmother. There had to be more to the reason why Lenin would murder Sia without a second thought. "No matter what Yuki you are the one I love and care for." she then changed her mind on something. He felt so un Normal that maybe.... "Yuki stay with me tonight if you can't sleep. You guys bought me a huge bed. Please, in case I have another nightmare."

__-----

Nikki~Hanyou


	10. Chapter 10 Bitter sweet Love

Chapter 10 Bitter sweet Love

- - - - - - -

The last chapter I hope those enjoy this story.

- - - - - - -

She woke up looking over at Yuki, he had changed back after all and he lay in his clothes from last night. She hurried to grab her things taking her time getting ready to see who she needed to see today. She hurry to brush her hair and put the ribbons that Yuki gave her at the hot springs. She would never forget that. She hurried to grab the diary, and few other things and she looked down at Yuki. Tears brimmed her eyes. She had fallen in love with the prince of the high school and he loved her. She kissed his cheek and left without a second thought to free the Sohma. She knew her plan, and she would sneak into the Sohma home by night. Just right now she would sneak out and hide for along time. The whelps on her skin didn't even have time to heal, she couldn't allow this curse to go on much longer.

- - - - –

He continued to lay there looking down at her. She tipped her head up looking the headmaster. He was smiling but he looked disgusted. "Torhu from the past is the Torhu now. How disgusting." he stood up. "So you didn't love Lenin, you loved that Rat. Yes it suits you so well. To love a rat." He bend down to her hand touched her hair. "Don't you feel disgusted? To be in love with that rat? To be just like Sia." He turn around. "Sia loved a rat, or Suki she pretended to be. To learn Lenin did kill our Sia only brings to the light of what he truly is. A stinking Rat!" He brought down a stick onto her back. She didn't scream.

It must have been bamboo for she felt it tear down her back of her shirt, and blood dripping down her back. The pain was much worse. She kept telling herself she wouldn't allow the tears to spill down onto the floor from her cheeks.

"Are you sorry you met us now Torhu? To be a Sohma, then to learn you are not meant to be born. Lenin killed you.....how silly, you are suppose to be here. You are suppose to be headmaster no I'm sorry Headmistress of the family." He soon laughed, then he wackes her on the back again. "You want the title? Would you like my spot?"

"No, Akito-san, you can keep your title of this family. I want forgiveness." her voice quivered. She failed to sound strong.

"Forgiveness!" He started to laugh, he through the bamboo away to walk away to only lay down again. "You are the Sin that everyone hates Torhu, it is because of you that caused us to be like we are! Lenin caused to the curse! Don't you understand?! He the one who hated you so much! He hated Sia, and loved Suki who only claimed she never loved him but Dio!" His voice became loud. "You shouldn't of been here, Lenin thought he destroyed Sia bloodline." he sigh, "Sit Torhu Honda." she did as she was told. He threw something at her knees. "Read what I found, I find it a joke, until your seem to have found your finding of your own."

Torhu slowly reached over and picked up the small book. Slowly opening it her eyes blurred. "Read it out loud."

"I write to allow all those to know I am a master of the Sohma family. I hate every last one who had created the life we are in. Since the day I showed talent of building homes I was taken away from my love Suki. Coming back I thought Suki was a little different then what she was but I couldn't help but love her still when everyone told me that Suki had a personality switch just like Sia.

I found out thought I have been lied and tricked. So I killed Sia. I tore that baby from her womb and lay it on the ground to allow the air to kill it. I then left, two years later I find that the child still lives. I became angry. I found someone who could do black magic, but somehow the girl wasn't affected, but everyone else around including me. Stupid girl who has my blood running through her blood, who has Sia blood running through her veins. It doesn't matter as long as Sia blood runs through this earth with a living heart beat the curse will stay in its place and everyone shall know how I felt. Hurt and betrayed by the Sohma family themselves." Tears brim.

"You are Sia child." He said smiling. "You can not be cursed, you are the cursed. You have to carry on the curse blood until you die." he then took a flower twirling it around. "How do you feel now Torhu? You feel so loved? Wanted?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I don't want this curse to go on." her lips quivered out of sadness. Her voice just quivered when she spoke. "If I known I would of ended it." She clenched her fists in her lap.

_Its not your fault Torhu, you were meant to live on for this sake. Now everyone knows but where my body at._ Torhu closed her eyes, and felt herself breath.

When she reopen them she saw a little girl and a boy twirling around in circles. They were dancing and smiling. She watched with her eyes as they danced around her by candle light.

"Lenin Sohma, you are such a grand dancer no wonder Suki loves you." the little girl spoke.

"Sia you make a gentleman blush." he spoke slowly. "I can not love Suki, I am leaving soon." he said twirling Sia. "I am happy though that our parents pushed us to take these dance lessons."

"Me to, I am glad they decided to build this room. I see the rock garden came out, I want to be buried under that tree. So does my sister when we die." she giggled.

"Don't speak of death Sia, such a horror talk for a lady."

"I'm no lady!" she exclaim.

WHACK she fell to the ground. "Who you staring at?"

Torhu felt blood dripping down her face. "She here," all Torhu could come out with. She stood up to look out the window, the garden was right outside, with no second thought she jumped out the window causing her self to be cut all down her body. She ran down to the tree, hearing Akito behind her. She bent down moving the rocks from the tree, her fingers started bleeding, sweat and blood pored down her face.

_Torhu stop your hurting yourself._

"No more Sia, they will be free, you will be free!" She started digging in the dirt until something seem rough, she hurried to dust the dirt away. Bones? "Sia!" She started to move the dirt away from the skull, she looked down tears spilled she found Sia.

"She was here all this time?" Akito sounded hysteric.

Torhu looked down and saw a knife. She picked it up, it wasn't a knife. It was a dagger. She picked it up to see blood stain down it. The handle was that of a rat with ruby red eyes. She stood up and looked into Akito eyes. "No more curse Akito." before he said anything she plunged it into her heart.

"TORHU!" She heard her name being screamed it was Yuki. She fell to her knees, as she watch Kyo and Yuki run to her, but they frozed when something like spirits left there bodies. Yuki didn't give himself time to rest he ran to Torhu body and held her for the first time. "Torhu," he looked at Kyo who got on his knees next to her. He hurried to take off his shirt and looked at the knife. He slowly pulled the knife out and put pressure on the wound with his shirt.

"Don't do that Kyo, you just bought that. It be ruined." she tried to smile. She notice that Yuki was holding her. It work. She felt herself drift, she felt so tired.

"Hey don't be stupid," she heard him say, she could of sworn he had laughed. "Don't leave Torhu you got that?"

"Kyo get Hatori," No time to argue he held her tight to him to keep the pressure of the shirt to Torhu. Kyo had took off running. "Torhu, I could of lived with the curse! Please, don't leave."

She could only smile, she felt her body go numb. "You say you can't live without me. Yuki you can, it going to hurt of course, but you have a chance to see life the way it should be." She reached her hand to his cheek. Her eyes felt heavy. _ Fight Torhu! Don't sleep!_

_**Its ok Sia, they are free. Let me sleep now.**_ She closed her eyes and felt herself sleeping away.

**13 years Later**

"La la la la" A little girl sings as she skips through the cemetery.

"Tor don't skip to fast." Her father called carrying some flowers.

"Ok daddy!" She called Her long purple hair and brown eyes scan the era. She wasn't scared of this place. Her dad always told her what this person had done for her dad, and for the other Sohma family. I She hummed happily as she stopped in front of the grave they so many times came to see year after year. She always seen her daddy have tears in his eyes just like her Cousin Kyo, and everyone else. She was only a nine years old.

She stopped and looked down and smiled. "Hello Mommie!" She sat down and smiled.

"Tor I see you found her so quickly." He said smiling sitting next to her.

"Mommy lonely daddy." she said looking at him. "Tell me about mommy please, what she like?"

"Your mommy saved us from the curse. She couldn't live much longer after having you Tor. But she said you were worth every last breath when she held you."

"Whats her name daddy?"

"Torhu Honda, well Torhu Sohma after we became husband and wife." he said looking down at her face, then looking down at the tombstone engraved

'Always live everyday with a smile'

"Daddy, why did you guys put that on there?"

"Because she always smiled even when she free us, even when she was giving birth to you." Tears ready set, just like his daughter. She was every way like her mother. They turn around to see Kyo and his wife Kaugra walking to them, they sat down and prayed for the female grave.

'Loving wife, Loving Mother, Loving Family member, you deserve the best'

- - --- ---- --- –

Thank you all for the support for this story. I hope you enjoy this so much. I have enjoyed writing this.

Nikki-Hanyou


End file.
